A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a fuel line to a fuel filter providing a support bracket so that after the fuel line is securely attached to the fuel filter, the support bracket will maintain the fuel line in a preselected orientation.
With the advent of automobiles, trucks, buses, boats, etc. having engines with fuel injection systems, fuel systems have been required to operate at higher fuel pressures than before fuel injection systems became popular. With currently used fuel filters, it is important that the orientation of the fuel line, either incoming, outgoing or both, be carefully oriented with respect to the fuel filter. Some manufacturers provide fuel filters with fixed brackets with pre-establish orientation between the fuel filter and the incoming and outgoing fuel lines. These type of fuel filters work satisfactory except that this arrangement requires a special fuel filter unique to each specifically designed vehicle and requires manufacturers, wholesalers, parts distributors, and so forth to stock a large number of different fuel filter components. To avoid the expense of having a specific design for each specific vehicle; whether automobile, truck, boat, or other internal combustion engine application, others have suggested that systems can be arranged for providing fuel filters with brackets so that the brackets may be oriented as fuel lines are installed to correctly position the orientation of the fuel lines to the fuel filters. In this way, a single fuel filter with adjustable brackets may be employed on a large number of different internal combustion engine applications while providing all of the same benefits that are achieved by fuel filters having fixed brackets limited to only a small number of possible applications.
It is, thus, an object of the present invention to provide a universal connection for attaching a fuel line to a fuel filter with a support bracket having a slot therein that receives the fuel line in an arrangement wherein the support bracket may be selectably oriented with respect to the fuel filter so that upon completion of the installation of a fuel filter and the attachment of fuel lines, the support bracket or support brackets will provide support for correct orientation of the fuel lines.
B. Prior Art.
For background reference to previously issued United States Patents relating to the subject matter of this disclosure, see the following:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 392032 Jacobson Coupling For Steam or Other Pipes 409127 Taggart Pipe Coupling 1140720 Simons Universal Coupling 1884869 Replogle Method of Making Pipe Sections 2589136 Ralston Apparatus For Water Treatment 3909221 Bengtsson Filtering Device 4040964 Hegyl Adjustable Container Strainer and Handle 4052307 Humbert Jr. Universal Filter Mounting Attachment 4271020 Van Meter Valve For Filter Device 4452695 Schmidt Full-How and By-Pass Filter Conversion System For Internal Combustion Engines 4861474 Kroba Fuel Filter Coupling 4933079 Kroba Fuel Filter Coupling ______________________________________